


Look, Don't Touch (Touch, Don't Taste)

by ChristyCorr



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Manipulation, Massage, Multi, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristyCorr/pseuds/ChristyCorr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Sebastian make a bet to see who gets into Annette's pants first. It doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look, Don't Touch (Touch, Don't Taste)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisismylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismylie/gifts).



> (Title's from  The Devil's Advocate.)
> 
> Happy Yuletide!

When Kathryn sees Annette Hargrove for the first time, she almost rethinks her bet with Sebastian. Shapeless clothes, boring hair, sunny smile, bland _everything_ : Annette is ‘Such a Lovely Girl’™ personified. Barf. Even the possibility of getting Sebastian’s 1956 Jaguar isn’t interesting enough to tempt Kathryn into seducing someone that dull. But the thought that Sebastian might get into Annette’s pants first, and win Kathryn’s Aston Martin to boot—well.

Kathryn forces a smile as she approaches the picnic table in Mrs. Rosemont’s garden. The girl’s absorbed in a book, a long-forgotten coffee mug inches from her hand.

"Annette, right? Hi!" God, she needs more alcohol if she’s going to keep the perkiness up all day. At least the sunglasses hide half her face. "I’m Kathryn. It’s so nice to finally meet you!"

It takes Annette a second to notice the interruption, but she beams, marking her page with a finger as she stands. "Hi, sorry, nice to meet you too! You’re Manchester’s student body president, aren't you? I’m starting there this year."

"Yeah. I’d be happy to show you around, if you like, introduce you to everyone."

Kathryn tells her the basics about school hierarchy and how to find her way around. For all the innocence that Annette projects like a helpless kitten, she’s definitely interested enough to follow and ask smart questions. This is something Sebastian could never get, and it’s why Kathryn is going to win: underneath all the bullshit, this girl has ambition. If you don’t want to have sex, you don’t have sex. You don’t write in Seventeen about it.

"Oh, I should mention—I read your manifesto the other day."

"What did you think?"

Kathryn removes her sunglasses, makes a big show of measuring her words. "I think…it’s definitely a valid and worthwhile opinion to have about sex and relationships."

Annette stares and waits until nothing else seems forthcoming. "But?"

"Are you sure you want me to say this?"

"Of course, please do!"

"I think it’s a very limited view, and very judgmental of people who don’t think the same way you do, like we’re dirty or less for not waiting somehow. Not all sex has to be the consummation of your love for someone. You can do it for any number of reasons. I mean, you can even do it just because it’s fun and a good way to relax." Kathryn puts the sunglasses back on and sneers. "I have enough people in my life telling me I’m filth without you entering the mix."

The look of horror in Annette’s eyes would be comical if it weren’t so earnest. "That wasn’t—no, that wasn’t my intention at all!" In her distress, she’s even let go of the book page she’s been holding for ages. "It’s just my choice, I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant to judge anyone—"

"But it does, Annette, and you did. When you said we aren’t mature enough to have real feelings, that we shouldn’t have sex without them, you know what that says about the sex I’ve had with my each of my ex-boyfriends?" Kathryn pauses, watches carefully. "With my ex-girlfriends?" Annette’s eyes widen slightly. Message received. "With friends, on bad days, for comfort or just for the heck of it? I’ve fucked people I fell hard for, and I’ve fucked people I just wanted a good time with. And you know what?" 

Kathryn leans closer with a smile, watches Annette’s gaze flicker down to her lips. The girl’s breath is coming shallow and fast. Poor thing must be so tense.

"I enjoyed every. Single. One of them. No matter why we were screwing, no matter who they were. What do you think that makes me, Annette?"

It takes Annette a few moments to collect herself enough to answer, but her voice is calm when she says, "Someone who knows what she wants and always goes for it. Which includes making it very clear that I’ve offended you with the manifesto."

Kathryn’s surprised that she’s pushing back, but doesn’t show it. 

"That would mean that your judgment has some influence on my self-esteem, when actually I’m perfectly comfortable with my choices. But there are lots of people out there who don’t have my healthy outlook on life, you know. Maybe you should consider multiple viewpoints before you go around saying things like that." Theatrical frown, slight pout. "Teenagers are at such a vulnerable age."

Annette eyes her for a minute, considering, before saying, "Bullshit."

"I’m sorry?"

"Bullshit. You weren’t concerned about teenagers everywhere three minutes ago."

"Isn’t that you assuming again?"

"No, that’s just me making observations. What’s your angle? You want to, what, convince me that sex can be just—?" The hunch clearly breaks Annette’s brain a little, but she does ask, "Oh my God, are you trying to get in my pants?"

Kathryn raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "So because I’ve had sex and some of it was with girls, you jumped straight to the conclusion that I’m trying to sleep with you."

Without another word, Kathryn stands up and walks back to the house, making plans for Sebastian’s arrival later this afternoon. He’s going to be furious when he realizes Kathryn’s already light-years ahead. That Jaguar has basically got her name on it.

**

"So, the virginity thing, you think we can get around that?"

"Mm. I think she’s just waiting until someone interests her enough. She likes to argue back, she’s not for everyone. _There_ , yeah." Kathryn lets her head loll forward as Sebastian’s clever fingers obediently massage her neck right where she wants.

She’s letting him bribe her for information with a massage, which works pretty well for both of them. After all, Kathryn wanted to tell him all this anyway, and she loves feeling him hard against her back, gagging for it, toeing the line she won’t allow them to cross. Not out of any morality hangups due to the stepbrother thing, of course. She just likes having someone that desperate around for teasing whenever the mood strikes. 

Some days, though, she’s really tempted.

"You think she’d be into it? You?"

He’s picturing it, no doubt, the pig. Maybe he’s thinking of joining, too. Now that’s an interesting thought. "Yeah, definitely."

"Who wouldn’t," he says softly, hands slipping beneath her neckline to press against her shoulder blades and drawing a low moan out of her. 

Fuck, he’s too good with his fingers. Her bra straps have slid down already, all she wants is to ask him to pull her shirt off for easier access. He kneads slowly, teasingly, all the way to her spine and back; the pressure on that muscle hurts so much, in the best way. 

Maybe doing this sitting on his bed is almost cruel. He’ll be here every night, thinking about her, remembering the feeling of her, fucking into his hand imagining it’s her. 

She grins, stretches, and lets herself fall back on his pillows, a challenge on her face. Sebastian’s on top of her within a second. At least they stopped pretending this was about asking questions several minutes ago.

"Turn around," he orders, voice thick. Can he tell how much he’s affecting her, how close he’s managed to get to the one impossible fuck he’s been jerking off to for years?

She lies on her back as his fingers work their way up and down her back and starts imagining what it could be like to seduce Annette with Sebastian. Kathryn could eat her out slowly, help her relax into it, help her have a good time taking his dick later. Sebastian would look so good on his knees for Kathryn while she worked on Annette. He would do anything to please her, he would be at it for hours if she demanded it. _Fuck._

She closes her legs tightly, too aware of how wet she’s getting, but it doesn’t help. Sebastian palms her lower back and strokes upwards; she pushes up against his hands, which only makes him press harder, make it hurt more when he hits a good spot.

Kathryn’s never been any good at denying herself the things she wants. Either she gives up and goes to town right now, or this has to stop. Every part of her body screams against the idea of stopping, some louder than others.

She takes a deep breath. Sebastian has always wanted this more than she does, and she’ll be damned if she gives in on his terms. "I think we should tag-team Annette."

His hands stutter against her back. "What?"

Kathryn turns over to face him. "Let’s fuck her together. That’d be fun, right?"

"Sure," he agrees on instinct, and then grins as he thinks it over. "Oh yeah. Yes."

She gives him the chastest of pecks on the cheek. He leans back on his knees to give her space to get up.

"We can go over the details tomorrow. Go take care of that," she says, dragging her nails against the hard-on straining his pants. He hisses. "Sleep well, Sebastian."

**

Kathryn and Sebastian are having breakfast the next morning when Annette approaches the table, looking fidgety, probably hoping to apologize. 

Having no intention of making her life easier, Kathryn uses the opportunity instead to introduce her stepbrother and make excuses to leave them together. Let Sebastian soothe Annette instead and offer to show her how to make Kathryn happy.

**

"I’m sorry, you’re not my type," Annette is saying to Sebastian as Kathryn walks into the pool room. The two of them are standing in the water, close but not quite close enough, Sebastian’s hand idling on her arm. She doesn’t seem to care—a terrible sign. Speaking of terrible, that monstrosity masquerading as a bathing suit, Christ. "‘You’re smart, you’re beautiful,’" Annette mimics his come-on mockingly, and scoffs. "‘ _Determined_ ’?"

Okay, Kathryn has to intervene before Sebastian screws this up completely. 

"Sebastian doesn’t really know how to deal with people who aren’t throwing themselves at him," she says, taking off her robe and stepping into the pool. "He’s rich, he’s hot, and he has the reputation of being a great fuck. He usually doesn’t have to make any effort at all, people are falling over themselves to get near him."

Annette narrows her eyes. "That’s not what I heard."

"Well, what kind of sources are you listening to?" Kathryn asks, knowing full well Annette is guarding the secret locked tight. Sebastian grins at Kathryn, snaking an arm around her waist as she draws nearer. They’re all very close now, but Annette isn’t walking away; she’s just watching Kathryn, waiting. "Trust me, if you didn’t have the chastity thing going on, you’d get why the full package is pretty appealing, even just for a one-night stand."

"I’m virgin, not _blind_ ," Annette retorts, but flushes and covers her mouth when she realizes what she’s said. "I mean, I—I can imagine, that’s all. Why he might be attractive. To… other people."

"It’s okay to find him attractive, you know," Kathryn says with an innocent smile. She doesn’t reach forward to touch Annette, even though she’s quite sure Annette wants it by this point. "It’s understandable if you’re curious. It doesn’t mean you’re failing your morals. It’s not like you can help your own thoughts."

"I’m pretty sure I’ve heard different at church," Annette says, but her gaze is locked on Sebastian’s thumb stroking up and down Kathryn’s side, hypnotized as he toys with a bikini string, tugs playfully, and lets go to continue his touches on her waistline. Annette is lost in thought, flushed, breathing shallow, and doesn’t seem to notice several minutes have passed when she stammers out, "You two—are you—do you—I mean."

"Well, we’re not related by blood," Sebastian non-replies with a cheeky grin. 

Annette follows the line of their bodies with her gaze, every point of contact, how close they’re leaning together. Whatever she’s heard at church, Kathryn would bet good money that she’s picturing something her pastors wouldn’t approve of.

Sebastian withdraws his hand from Annette’s arm and she blinks at it, like she’d grown used to its warmth. They’re so close, the three of them, Kathryn can hear her breaths coming hard and fast as her imagination goes into overdrive.

He turns and leans into Kathryn, nosing at her neck as his palm slips up her back. Kathryn lets her eyes slip closed, without effort; it feels every bit as amazing as it looks. "You could watch, if you like," he says to Annette, voice pitched low.

The offer probably sounds flippant to Annette, but Kathryn can hear his heart hammering, feel the muscles in his body tense against her as he does his damnedest not to show just how badly he wants this, all of this.

A moment later, Annette hasn’t said yes—but she hasn’t said no, either. Kathryn adds, "Very strict ‘look, don’t touch’ rules. You can see what it’s like all you want, but you don’t get to touch us, or interrupt us. You don’t get to ask questions or take any photos or videos. You’re welcome to leave whenever you want."

It’s almost funny how clearly the temptation is hitting her, and how she’s not even trying to come up with good reasons not to do it. "Why me? Do you do this a lot?"

"First time," Kathryn answers honestly. "You seem to have a very different worldview, and we have a good window of opportunity to show you a different perspective." Annette starts making a skeptical face. "Plus, it would be _really_ hot," Kathryn adds, startling a grin out of Annette. "I’ve been thinking about it a lot since yesterday. We both have."

"And this isn’t an elaborate plan to seduce me?"

Kathryn laughs, and it sounds almost forced to her own ears. Is she nervous about this, too? She makes sure her tone is casual as she replies, "Annette, we’d love to, but that can only happen if you’re interested in being seduced in the first place. As it is, this is as far as we can go, but if you ever change your mind, you only have to say the word."

Without another word, she steps out of the pool, with Sebastian following close in tow. They shower off the chlorine, then grab their robes and towels. Annette watches them and doesn’t ask anything else.

"Kathryn’s room is the third on the right from the stairs," he says without turning, and the pair leaves together.

**

Annette hasn’t followed them out of the pool room. Sebastian struggles to hide his apprehension as they make their way upstairs, and Kathryn’s own emotions puzzle her. 

What is it about this challenge, about this girl in particular, that’s got them so off-balance? It’s not even just the prospect of doing her together. That is more consequence than cause—they’ve certainly never even considered it before. There’s something both novel and terribly familiar in the push-pull of arguing with Annette. She isn’t quite like anyone Kathryn’s seduced before. She doesn’t pull any punches, and doesn’t punch from where one would expect. It’s almost like talking to Sebastian, in a way, if Sebastian were a Southern prude with an overdeveloped attachment to his morals.

God, Kathryn really wants to fuck those morals out of her.

Once they reach the room, he comes closer and kisses her, slow and light, barely a distraction from the failure looming. He wants her to show she needs it, the jerk, and at this point she’s too into this not to. Kathryn takes over and deepens the kiss, pressing him against the nearest wall and throwing her legs around his waist. 

He’s _hers_ , no matter what happens here, no matter how this Annette thing ends, at least this will never change—his cock hard against her, his body ready and willing at Kathryn’s beck and call. He’s looking at her like he can’t believe he gets to touch her, like she has power over him, and this, this is the best feeling in the world. How can Annette deny herself this?

Sebastian puts a hand under her and scratches against her crotch, making her hips roll in time with the motion. They’re still dressed, way too dressed, and she pushes impatiently at the robes covering his chest and hers, but they’re too tangled together for the clothes to get anywhere. "Fuck me," she pants into his ear, more than ready, and he laughs, actually laughs, before giving her neck a bite that’s almost on the wrong side of too painful.

"Work for it," he says, slipping a couple of fingers into her and pressing his thumb hard against her clit, making her toes curl. "Fuck yourself on my hand."

She does, moves her hips up and down until she finds just the right angle. She doesn’t even try to keep quiet as she feels the orgasm rising inside her, as her muscles spasm and moving gets harder and harder. It’s so good, it feels amazing, but she can’t—just a little— "Please," she begs, breathless, right at the edge of it.

In a gesture that might be tender from anyone else, Sebastian gives Kathryn’s neck a quick kiss as he lifts her and walks to the bed with her legs still around his waist. She pushes off both their robes and undoes her bikini top along the way. He grabs her inner thighs hard under the guise of helping them untangle, but it’s really just a tease—his hands slide up at a speed that’s near torture, nowhere near where she needs them, and she lets herself fall back onto the bed, spreading her legs wide.

"Sebastian, I swear to fuck—" She stops abruptly when she notices Annette standing by the window.

"Annette’s been watching us for a while," Sebastian says, amused. He turns to face the girl in question. "Any comments, Annette? Questions, maybe suggestions?"

To Kathryn’s surprise, Annette actually speaks up. "Why haven’t you let her—you know, have an orgasm yet?"

"Because it’s so much better like this." Sebastian turns a feral grin on her. "When you make people want it badly, so badly that it’s all they think about, when they can’t concentrate on anything else, when they can barely breathe because they’re so desperate for the right touch, then you know that when they do come, it will be amazing."

She squirms, like she can physically empathize. There’s a high flush on her cheeks. Kathryn suppresses a grin, and senses this may be a good time to pounce. "Come here, Annette."

Annette hesitates for a moment, but either she’s accepted that she’s given up entirely or she’s just in denial about it. She sits on the edge of the bed next to Kathryn’s waist.

"Sebastian and I don’t love each other. In fact, half the time I’m pretty sure we mostly hate each other." Kathryn grins. "But for us sex is about power and competition, like who can make the other lose it more, who gets undone faster. Just for us, our own pleasure, and our own amusement."

Annette bites her lip. "What happens if other people are doing it with you for different reasons?"

Sebastian, who’s made his way behind Annette, strokes the back of her neck as a distraction. "Why, are you considering it?"

Kathryn holds her breath. Annette swallows, nervous but not uncertain. "You’ve made your goals pretty clear, I think."

He immediately leans down to brush his lip against Annette’s neck and she bows her head forward, reaching back to thread fingers in his hair. She blinks slowly as the feeling starts to get to her, and it's amazing to watch—this is it, they've got her, she's theirs.

"Tug his hair, he likes that," Kathryn says, and Annette obeys, tugging him closer and drawing a groan from Sebastian. 

Kathryn feels a surge of possessiveness—not just regarding Sebastian, which is surprising enough, but for _both_ of them. They damn well better pay her attention, too. She reaches for Annette’s shoulder and the girl leans forward without resistance, hesitating only briefly before kissing Kathryn. It’s a sweet kiss, almost innocent, really, but she has no trouble keeping up when it quickly turns filthier. Behind her, Sebastian’s making quick work of Annette’s clothes.

Annette makes her way down to tongue and bite at Kathryn's breasts, fascinated, watching the reactions she gets and eager to provoke them again. When Sebastian slips a hand between Annette's legs, she covers his fingers with hers, setting the rhythm. She reaches behind him and strokes him, quickly growing the confidence to go for a harder pace. 

Within a few minutes, he's slipping down the bed to eat Annette out—it could be an altruistic gesture, but Kathryn's sure he has every intention of fucking one of them, or both, today. She's not opposed, really. Annette looks gorgeous like that, anyhow, unselfconscious and delighted, just enjoying the hell out of it. And her curiosity doesn't stop, either; she keeps tonguing, biting and touching every part of Kathryn's body that she can touch. When she comes, it ends in a gasp against Kathryn's lips before Annette's entire body relaxes, pliant.

"So," Sebastian says, head still between her legs, giving a quick forward swipe with his tongue and making Annette's hips jerk up involuntarily. He grins. "Can I fuck you?"

Annette blinks down at him for a moment as she considers it. Kathryn doesn't expect her to hesitate at all, so it comes as a surprise when Annette reaches down and tugs at his hair until his face is buried in her again.

"You can," she says with a grin of her own. "After you do that again."

Sebastian's laugh is muffled against her, but he doesn't protest before getting back to work. 

The two girls share a private grin. Kathryn realizes with a flash why she has so much appreciation for Annette—they're very alike, the three of them, in completely different ways. Kathryn doesn't just want to seduce her. She wants to compete with her, to see her play the same games Kathryn and Sebastian indulge in—delighting some people, ruining others, all for the sake of their own enjoyment. And Annette could wreak such damage, too, as the sharp-witted, virginal dean's daughter all the parents would have their children look up to. Together, the three of them could destroy Manchester.

_Ten years later_

"You know what I think?" Kathryn says, when Sebastian steps into his office. He doesn’t bother acting surprised at her presence there. There are many reasons why they run a firm together, and practicality is just one of them. She leans back in his chair and props her stilettos on his desk. "A merger is basically like a drunk fuck." 

Sebastian doesn’t even look up from his phone, which she chooses to take as encouragement to continue sharing her epiphany.

"You know, that feeling that everything is smooth and just slides, and you’re not thinking about anything other than how good it feels?" She stretches lazily, the aches and twinges of last night’s boy toy making themselves known. "Then in the morning you realize that the guy’s way less rich than he seemed to be, tries to get his emotional baggage all over your perfectly decent one-night-stand, and drives a fucking Prius."

That metaphor has possibly got away from her slightly. 

"Well, he _is_ the CEO of a sustainability something or other." Sebastian pretends to think about it, but they both know he’d pulled up his mental file on the guy the moment Kathryn had started eyefucking him last night. "He pitched to half of Silicon Valley last year and got laughed out the door, but some idiot at Sequoia gave him a ridiculous valuation, so now he’s bleeding money, no idea how to run an actual business." 

Kathryn rolls her eyes. They’ve heard variations on this story hundreds of times. "Ugh, tree-hugging freaks."

He grimaces and changes the subject. "Greenberg has an adorable new secretary, very Sunday-at-church, but I bet she can get very interesting with the slightest incentive. Race you to it? Could take your mind off the idiot."

"I have a better idea," Annette says as she slips through the door connecting their offices. "Not that corrupting the innocent isn’t a lot of fun, but I think we’ll have fun with this one."

She sits on the desk and turns on the screen on the wall to display a familiar logo and a rising bar graph. Kathryn smirks at the depth of Annette’s neckline, the sharpness of her grin when she’s caught the scent of blood.

"SC&P, third biggest ad agency in the world, second largest in the US, estimated revenue this year $12 billion. Their client portfolio looks like a Fortune 500 who’s-who, and they have a lot of brilliant in-house talent."

"Let me guess, trouble in paradise?" Sebastian says.

"Rumor has it the partners hate each other’s guts and several of them are planning to break away and start a solo company stealing much of the portfolio." Annette flicks through a series of images. "Philanderer. Addict. Closeted. Gambler. Embezzler. Major Trump donor. They all have a laundry list of sins to pick from, and we could get in there easily, shuffle them around, rearrange things to our liking."

"Mm, sounds like there’s enough fun to go around," Kathryn says, already wondering whom she’ll pick. She can even take two, maybe—that can make things even more interesting.

"It’s almost public service, really," Sebastian says with a shit-eating grin. 

"The associates are compiling more in-depth research before we can get started," Annette says, and continues, still business-like, "And now, I believe it’s my turn to claim the finder’s fee."

Kathryn feels a heady rush of arousal, eyes slipping shut in anticipation of their own accord. They don’t have much sex together anymore, the three of them—it’s just so much more entertaining to fuck with other people. But office sex is a good luck charm of sorts for whenever a new major potential client is on the horizon: someone ends up bent over the nearest available furniture, or on their knees, or memorably, once, handcuffed on the conference table even though literally anyone could have walked in at any point. They’ve fucked in the elevator; against the window for all Manhattan to see; on the very chair in which Kathryn is sitting.

Judging by the glazed look in Sebastian’s eyes, he has the same conditioned response by now.

Annette’s heels clack against the floor as she walks to the door and locks it. Kathryn, on autopilot, picks up the phone and tells their secretaries to hold all calls.

"Get your clothes off, get some lube, lie down on your back on the couch and finger yourself," Annette tells Sebastian. "Make it slow and make it good. I want to hear you."

She walks to the desk, pops open the hidden cabinet with their toys and accessories, and gets their thickest strap-on. They’re mere inches away now, and Kathryn’s skin is buzzing with anticipation, with the urge to reach out, but she can’t take the initiative, not here—that’s not how their rules work. She watches, clenching the armrest, as Annette takes off her slacks and panties and fingers herself lazily, eyes on Sebastian as he grows increasingly louder on the couch. She strokes her own breasts through her button-up, and Kathryn’s eyes follow the movement hungrily, jealously.

Kathryn knows, rationally, she won’t be ignored for much longer, but the situation makes her want to claw at something, scream, punch, anything. From the looks of it, Sebastian seems to be having an amazing time; and Annette is enjoying the show as if she doesn’t have someone else waiting right there. Without any hurry, Annette puts on the strap-on harness and Kathryn feels herself throb with want, made stronger somehow by all the rage. Fucking _bitch_ , she’d better—

"If you are very, very good," Annette says, still not even bothering to look at her. "I may come back here and fuck you when I’m done with Sebastian. But I don’t know if I’m feeling very charitable at the moment." Now she turns around to face Kathryn. "You screwed me over in the Gallup negotiations. Fair enough. But now I’m going to make you pay for it." 

She pinches Kathryn’s nipple once, painfully, and Kathryn’s body arches up, a low moan escaping her lips against her will. Her mind is just a long string of swearwords that she barely manages not to spill out. Her glare seems to convey the gist of it anyway.

Annette grins. "Be good, Kathryn," she says, and goes to Sebastian.

Some days, Kathryn hates her, hates the two of them, with every fiber of her being.

(That's probably the only reason they work together at all.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the betaing, firstlightofeos ♥


End file.
